


One day, we are able to meet each other

by Naco



Series: Another tomorrow [3]
Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sto per andare a studiare all’estero.”<br/>La tua voce è calma, tranquilla, mentre mi dici queste parole.<br/>E’ per questo che, inizialmente, non riesco a capire cosa intendi.<br/>[Spoiler capitolo 57 del manga]</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day, we are able to meet each other

“Sto per andare a studiare all’estero.”  
La tua voce è calma, tranquilla, mentre mi dici queste parole.  
E’ per questo che, inizialmente, non riesco a capire cosa intendi.  
“Ma è una notizia fantastica! E dove andrai?”  
“In Europa.”  
E già questo dovrebbe mettermi in allarme; ma io, stupida e insegua come sono, non me ne accorgo neanche.  
“E quando partirai? In estate o in primavera? Sei così fortunato! Potrai fare tante esperienze studiando all’estero!” Continuo implacabile.  
“Non è viaggio breve.”  
D’un tratto, la tua voce si incrina leggermente.  
O forse sono io che finalmente capisco che c’è qualcosa che non va?  
“Non potremo vederci per molto tempo.” Mi spieghi finalmente.  
Rimango ferma, a fissare i tuoi occhi, mentre le parole, lentamente, riescono a raggiungere il mio cuore prima che la mia mente.  
E quando finalmente mi hanno attraversata completamente, mi rendo conto che sto tremando.  
E’ solo l’aria fredda della sera, vero?  
Non sono lacrime, quelle che vorrebbero spuntare dai miei occhi, ma che io, testarda, voglio ricacciare indietro con tutte le mie forze?  
Non lo so.  
In questo momento, mentre ancora non riesco a staccare il mio sguardo dal tuo, nella mia testa risuonano ancora le tue parole.  
Poche, semplici, dirette.  
Eppure, così dure.  
 _“Sto per andare a studiare all’estero.”_  
In Europa.  
Che cosa mi prende? Dovrei essere felice, no?  
Sei un violinista di talento, e anche una neofita come me sa che l’Europa è la patria della musica.  
Un luogo perfetto per te.  
Il sogno di ogni musicista.  
E, lì, in quel mondo così diverso dal nostro, tu potrai realizzare questo sogno.  
E io ne sono felice.  
Davvero.  
Eppure…  
“Sì è fatto tardi. Torniamo?”  
“Ok.” La mia voce ha qualcosa che non va, me ne rendo conto anche io; tu mi guardi un attimo, incerto; poi mi dai le spalle e ti incammini.  
Osservo la tua figura che mi precede di qualche passo e quel nodo torna prepotente a stringermi lo stomaco.  
 _“Non potremo vederci per molto tempo.”_  
Nel silenzio che ci accompagna, le tue parole risuonano ancora nella mia testa.  
Te ne andrai davvero così presto, Tsukimori?  
Non potremo più suonare insieme, non mi accompagnerai più a vedere concerti, non mi punirai più per i miei errori, non loderai più i miei miglioramenti, non mi guarderai più con quello sguardo sempre duro, ma, sotto sotto, così dolce?  
Vorrei correre da te, adesso, colmare quel breve spazio che ci separa e abbracciarti e dirti tante, tante cose.  
Dirti di non partire, che mi mancherai, che quello che ho imparato dalla musica lo devo a te.  
Perché tu mi hai insegnato ad amare il mio strumento, tu mi hai permesso di migliorarmi anche senza un violino magico, tu hai capito per primo la verità, ma, nonostante questo, mi hai accettata ugualmente.  
Ma non lo farò.  
Non mi comporterò come una ragazzina gelosa, non ti dirò di rinunciare al tuo sogno.  
Perché io lo condivido, il tuo sogno.  
Perché adesso, quello, è anche il mio, di sogno.  
Ti fermi all’improvviso e mi rendo conto che, senza che me ne sia accorta, siamo davanti alla mia abitazione.  
Ti volti a guardarmi ancora una volta.  
Perché i tuoi occhi sono così diversi, oggi?  
Perché mi guardi come se volessi dirmi altro, ma non lo fai?  
E io, perché sto ancora tremando anche se è piena estate?  
Il vento è davvero così freddo, o sono io quella che se ne sta convincendo?  
E perché mai, poi?  
“Siamo arrivati.”  
“Sì.”  
“Allora… ci vediamo domani.”  
Mi dai ancora una volta le spalle e ti allontani; nonostante tutto, un altro brivido mi attraversa la schiena.  
“Tsukimori-kun?”  
Ti volti, sorpreso.  
Abbasso la testa, un attimo, giusto il tempo di trovare il coraggio per guardarti ancora una volta negli occhi.  
“Io… farò il tifo per te. Sempre.”  
Mi guardi e aspetti.  
Le parole che non trovo il coraggio di dire, aleggiano intorno a noi.  
“E continuerò ad allenarmi. E a seguire i tuoi insegnamenti!”  
Sorridi.  
Mi piace il tuo sorriso, forse proprio perché è così raro.  
“E un giorno… un giorno… non importa dove, ma ci incontreremo di nuovo, vero, Tsukimori?”  
Spalanchi gli occhi e il sorriso sul tuo volto si fa ancora più gentile.  
Dolce.  
“Sì. Ci incontreremo ancora, Hino.”  
Ricambio il sorriso e non lo perdo neanche quando la sua schiena si allontana da me.  
Anzi, si allarga ancora di più.  
Perché ormai, non ho più paura.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi rendo conto di aver scritto una cosa melensa e stomachevole! XD Ma ammetto che non posso farci nulla. L’Estemporanea di Criticoni era troppo interessante per farmela scappare e poi lo stereotipo # 8 c’entrava troppo, troppo bene con questa scena. *_*  
> Per chi non lo sapesse, il dialogo da me descritto nella prima parte è preso pari pari dal manga (capitolo 57, l’ultimo uscito); la parte finale è una mia personale interpretazione sul seguito e la battuta di Hino – che poi funge anche da titolo - non è casuale, visto che lo stesso Tsukimori, prima di dire ad Hino che sarebbe partito, l’aveva pensata.  
> Un grazie quindi a Solarial per aver fangirlato con me sugli spoiler (e avermi fatto venire quest’assurda idea in mente) e per aver letto, come al solito (XD) questa schif… ehm… fan fiction in anteprima!  
> Mi raccomando: commenti, critiche e pomodori maturi sono sempre ben accetti! XD


End file.
